1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to writing implements, and more particularly to a felt-tipped writing implement such as a felt-tipped pen which has a self-sealing mechanism for enclosing the felt nib when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Felt-tipped pens are well known in the art and typically include a felt nib connected to a reservoir of ink. Ink is supplied to the nib by capillary action and/or gravity. When the felt tipped pen is not in use, it is necessary for the pen to be sealed to prevent the ink from evaporating from the nib and to prevent the nib from contacting external surrounding surfaces, such as a desk or papers, and bleeding ink onto those surfaces.
Known felt-tipped pens are usually sealed using removable caps, which may be lost or misplaced. Alternatively, retractable felt-tipped pens have been designed, but these pens typically use very complex sealing mechanisms to seal the retracted pen nib in the pen body. Complex sealing mechanisms are undesirable since they are prone to failure. Further, the additional cost of manufacturing these complex mechanisms may require the retail sale price of the pens to be too high for the pen to compete in the marketplace.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a retractable felt-tipped pen which is simple in construction and which may be manufactured in a cost-efficient manner. It is another object of this invention to provide a reliable retractable felt-tipped pen with a simple sealing mechanism which may reliably seal the pen nib within the pen body.